


Abstinence Isn't For Everyone

by littlefirefly31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: I really want to go back to when Dean and Sam joined the abstinence group and Dean is talking about how good sex feels and Sam starts to get turned on. When they go back to the hotel Sam is horny and Dean notices and then sex ensues. Bonus points for bottom!Sam/top!Dean. Extra bonus points for Dean telling Sam how much better his ass is than pussy.





	Abstinence Isn't For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crappy posting time, working 40 hours a week has drained me a little bit.

**Prompt** : I really want to go back to when Dean and Sam joined the abstinence group and Dean is talking about how good sex feels and Sam starts to get turned on. When they go back to the hotel Sam is horny and Dean notices and then sex ensues. Bonus points for bottom!Sam/top!Dean. Extra bonus points for Dean telling Sam how much better his ass is than pussy.

 

Sam could barely believe what Dean was saying. They were in an abstinence group and Dean was talking about sex in a near reverent way. His words were just a low buzzing in Sam's ears; he was preoccupied with the curve of Dean's lips, how soft they would be, the sweet pink color that Sam would turn red with kissing and biting-

Sam jerked himself away from his fantasies. An abstinence group was not the place to sport a hard on for his older brother. _Although,_ Sam supposed, _there really wasn't ANY good place for that_. But Sam could swear that Dean was watching him out of the corner of his eye, like he wanted to know the reaction his filthy words had on Sam. Sam didn't really want to give Dean any satisfaction, but he knew his pupils were blown wide with arousal. 

He tried to think of anything but Dean, the dirty way he spoke and how badly Sam wanted to grind himself on those firm thighs. He knew Deans dick was huge—you can't live with someone for so long and not know the exact length. But despite how unconventional their lifestyle was, staring at your brother’s dick was _still_ taboo. Even if Sam dreamed about how he wanted it in his mouth, how he wanted to suck on it like it was a pacifier and when it was wet with Sam’s spit he would break Sam open on it–

 _Fuck_. Sam tried to think about unsexy things—wendigos and vampires and clowns—but his dick still stayed half hard. “You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked. “You look a little pale.” To everyone else it probably sounded like loving brother concern, but Sam heard the teasing lilt to his voice. Dean knew Sam like the back of his hand; Dean knew when Sam was scared, angry, happy, and aroused. When it came to Dean, Sam could never hide his emotions.

“Fine,” Sam gritted out. “Tired.”

“Yeah, always felt tired after sex. That’s another thing I won’t miss,” Dean drawled. “Bodies just going at it, all aggression and passion, headboard slamming into the wall and the sweat making things slippery and muscles groaning until the very end when everything just explodes in that _crescendo_ -,” Dean groaned, fists together and expression of bliss on his face, complete with the Dean Winchester smirk.

“Looks like Sammy is a little tired though, might have to duck out a little early.” Dean winked. “But thanks for a really great session ladies. I feel like I learned a lot. Lotta growth happened here today. Etcetera, etcetera. Come on Sammy.”

“It’s _Sam_.” He grumbled a bit but followed Dean out into the parking lot.

“I can call you whatever I want. I’m your older brother. The older brother who turned _you_ on talking about sex.” Dean flipped the keys in his hands and slid into the Impala, Sam following closely.

“Not turned on,” Sam protested.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I like it.”

“Perv.”

“Pot, meet kettle, Sammy.” Dean tossed him a wink from the drivers seat. “I promise not to judge you if you say my name when you jerk off. I’ll even pretend not to listen.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So magnanimous of you.”

Sam really needed Dean to stop talking. The gravely tone was just as arousing as whatever Dean was saying. The more he heard that low tone the more he felt the desire pool low in his stomach.

“You know me. Always wanting to look out for my little brother, even when he wants my dick.”

“I don’t want your dick,” Sam lied. “You sure you do think a lot of yourself, huh?”

“I’ve had a lot of satisfied customers, Sammy. No girl seems to walk away without a smile on her face and her knees weak.”

Sam resisted the growl that came with the image of Dean with any other girl. Dean’s smirk was obvious and Sam dug his nails into his thighs fiercely in attempt to dull the arousal with pain. If anything, it made him crave Dean _more_ , his big brother’s nails scratching and digging into Sam’s sensitive skin.

“We’re here.” Dean glanced at Sam’s crotch. “Need a minute to cool off before you _come_ inside the motel, Sammy?”

“I’m _fine._ Just a little bit hot.” He slammed the Impala’s door and ignored Dean’s glare.

“And horny.”

“Shut the fuck up. It’s not for you.”

“Yeah okay, Sammy.” Dean opened their motel room door and tossed his bag on the floor. Sam knew he would trip on it later. He closed the door behind him and he knew that Dean would fall face first on the bed and complain about working hard and needing a nap, maybe make fun of Sam going into the bathroom to jerk off.

It was one of the few times Sam was wrong about something Dean did.

Instead of flopping on the bed, Dean had Sam pressed against the door as soon as it was closed. Dean’s mouth was attacking Sam’s and he was too startled to do anything but let Dean’s lips devour his. He quickly got on board and starting kissing back and _damn_ Dean could kiss well. He wanted to sit here forever and just let Dean’s tongue plunder his mouth.

Suddenly Sam remembered Dean’s comment about “taking care of his brother” and pushed him away. “Stop.”

Dean did, looking at Sam with confused eyes, pupils wide with lust. “What’s going on? I thought you wanted this?”

“I don’t want you to do this because you feel the need ‘to take care of me,’” Sam explained. “That isn’t what I want. I want you to want me and I know that’s sick and wrong and it’s fine if you don’t, I’ll get over it-,”

The rest of his sentence got drowned in Dean’s kiss and Sam couldn’t help the low moan he let out. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pressed it against his crotch. Sam felt the erection under Dean’s jeans and his mouth watered slightly. “Does this _feel_ like I don’t want it, Sammy?” Dean hissed, and for the first time Sam didn’t complain about the childish nickname. “Who do you think I was describing sex for? Those women?” Dean nibbled on Sam’s neck until he was satisfied there would be a hickey tomorrow. “Do you think I wanted any of them like I want you? You think any of them drive me crazy the way you do?”

Sam moaned and his knees felt weak. Dean’s mouth on his neck was sending bolts of pleasure straight to his dick and Sam would collapse if they didn’t get to a horizontal surface _now_.

Dean could read his mind and he hauled Sam to the bed. “Get naked.”

Sam’s hands fumbled on his clothes to obey. Dean’s hands stilled his when Sam reached for his boxers. “I get to do that, Sammy. I’m the only one that gets to touch you there. Not even you.” Dean pulled the thin fabric down carefully and Sam’s eager cock sprung up. It had been half hard since Dean started talking about sex at the meeting, but as soon as his brother’s lips had kissed his it had been ramrod straight.

“So pretty, Sammy. So proportional. Bet it has all the girls drooling, huh?” Dean flicked the head of his dick and somehow the pain made him hornier. “But there won’t be any more girls. It’s gonna be just me, Sam.”

“Yes,” Sam moaned. “Just you.”

A brief worry flashed through Sam’s mind but Dean was too perceptive. “And it’s just gonna be you, Sammy. No more girls for me.”

Sam’s whole body relaxed, pleased. He felt the desire to cover himself up as he realized he was naked but Dean remained fully dressed. Dean pinned his hands above his head as Sam tried to hide his dick. “No. You will display your whole body to me because you are gorgeous, Sam. Sometimes I don’t even know if you realize how fucking sexy you are. When you walk out of the bathroom in just a towel I want to rip it off and lick you all over.”

“You can—you can do that,” Sam agreed breathlessly. “Just—take off your clothes, I want to see you.”

“Greedy bitch.” Dean started to strip, though, and at every bit of skin that he revealed Sam’s lust increased. Hunting and working out had made every muscle on Dean’s body visible. Sam hardly even cared that he was drooling given that Dean wore a matching expression.

“Now I’m gonna take what I’ve wanted for years,” Dean purred. Several ideas came through Sam’s mind but they evaporated when Dean’s tongue pressed against his stomach. He licked across Sam’s bellybutton, eliciting a ticklish shudder, but when Dean reached his nipples Sam decided Dean could do whatever he wanted as long as his tongue kept doing that. “Damn, I love your body,” Dean groaned. “Just makes me want to do horribly, naughty, incestuous things to you. Things like this.”

Dean flipped Sam onto his stomach and he whined at the loss of contact on his nipples until Dean’s tongue pressed at his hole and _fuck_ no one had done that to him before but it was intoxicating. It was even better than the stimulation on his nips. “You like that, huh? Eating your ass out like I would a pussy?” Sam growled at the mention of girls but Dean just chuckled. “Relax, baby boy. Your ass is better than any cunt I’ve ever tasted. Sweet little hole that twitches like it needs me. How could I _ever_ need a girl when I had you right there?”

Sam whined, frustrated that there was no longer a tongue running across him. “So fucking needy,” Dean muttered, but he went back to the task at hand. Dean needed to do this all the time, he needed to keep his tongue buried inside Sam. Dean’s tongue licked across his hole and then wiggled teasingly, adding a finger alongside. The dry intrusion hurt initially but then became everything Sam needed.

“You’re fucking hot as hell, Sammy.” Dean was breathless and Sam smirked. _He_ did that to Dean.

Sam felt cold, slippery fingers press at his entrance. And as much as his fantasies had made the sensation of Dean fingering him feel amazing, it was nothing compared to the actual thing. Sam was aware that he looked like a needy whore, writhing and moaning on the bed, but Deans slender fingers were slowly opening him up and he didn't care as long as Dean kept going. He was already about to fuck his brother, looking a little desperate couldn't really make this situation more inappropriate. 

"Jesus, Sam. I've got three fingers in you and you're almost coming all over yourself. I can't wait to see what happens when I get my actual dick inside." Dean pressed the blunt head of his cock against Sam's hole. 

"Condom," Sam manages to grunt out. He didn't want whatever diseases his brothers skanks had been carrying. 

"Relax, little brother. You think I don't get tested regularly?" Dean tugged Sam's nipple. "And I know you don't have anything, you innocent little thing. But if it will make you more comfortable..." 

Sam thought about it, but he trusted his brother and he wanted them to be together as completely as possible. Latex would ruin the romance. "No. I want you."

"Good answer." Dean started to push in slowly, but Sam grunted angrily and shoved his hips down. It was a strange feeling and stung a little bit; his brother was big and it wasn't something Sam was used to. 

"You good, Sam?" There was lust in his brother's voice, but also the characteristic concern that Dean always had when addressing his younger brother. It reminded Sam of how incestuous it was and wanted to hit himself when he realized that the fact only turned him on more. 

"I'm good. Want you to fuck me, Dean. Hard!"

"Anything for you." Dean started to move his hips, gently at first but picking up pace when Sam snapped at him. "Goddamn, Sam. Better than any pussy I've had, you're right and the noises you make are so pretty. Never had a girl that wanted it this much. Never had a pussy that could take it all."

Sam glowed smugly. He was better than all those girls. Dean would never need another cunt to stick his dick in as long as he had Sam. 

“Aw fuck, aw fuck Sammy,” Dean panted. “Make me come, tight little boy pussy better than all those girls.”

“Fuck Dean, god, so fucking good.” Sam reached a hand for his dick but Dean batted it away.

“I told you,” Dean growled, “No one gets to touch that pretty little cock but _me_.”

Sam whimpered. “Please, touch me!”

“No. You wanna prove that you’re better than a girl then you come on my cock alone.” Dean angled his hips to pound against Sam’s prostate and his neglected dick drooled precome. “Yeah, that’s right Sam. Get wet just like those tight little pussies I’m never gonna need again.”

Dean’s hips snapped once more and Sam came all over himself like a fucking teenager.

“Fuck, Sammy, did you come just from my dick? That’s so fucking hot.” Dean shuddered and Sam felt his hot come fill his ass. He smirked again. No girl could be as good for Dean as he was.

When Dean pulled out Sam felt his come trickling down his thighs. “I’ll get a washcloth, clean you up a little bit.” Dean winked. “Maybe someday I’ll suck all my come out of your ass myself, Sammy.”

Sam groaned and his head fell back against the bed, soft cock twitching a bit. He really owed those women in the church group a thank you.


End file.
